1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to accessories for use with a shower curtain. More specifically, the invention relates to shower accessories for use with a shower curtain that increase the useable space within a shower area.
2. Description of Related Art
A typical bath tub, which often doubles as a shower stall, is approximately twenty-seven (27) inches wide. As such, there may not be enough space for a user to move about without touching the side solid wall and the shower curtain, especially if the user has a large frame or has a disability. Further, the shower curtain may tend to draw inward, providing even less space for a user. Thus, a variety of mechanisms have been used to increase the space that a user may have within a shower area. Some devices involve tying the shower curtain to an outside object, which may interfere with the ability of another person to use the washroom simultaneously. Other devices may involve altering the construction of the shower curtain rod itself. However, it may be desirable to remove the expanding device when the device is not in use, especially in small washrooms. Still other devices have been provided that may be removed when not in use, however, these devices are often bulky and often occupy a substantial amount of space in the washroom even when they are not being used.
In view of the above, it is apparent that there exists a need for a shower expanding device that effectively increases the useable space within a shower area, while remaining compact both during use and storage of the device.